


Bathhouse Vacation

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: Tae plans a vacation with her girlfriend Kawakami at the bathhouse.





	Bathhouse Vacation

**_-Yongen-Jaya: Public Bathhouse-_ **

Sadayo Kawakami rested on the upmost corner of the bathhouse’s female side, sighing softly as she lets the warm water soothe her aching body. The end of winter, and now the beginning of spring, it’s an enjoyable time to enjoy a bit of the outdoor touch.

Not that Kawakami is one to take baths in public, but frankly she was in no mood to stay at home. Having finished grading her homeroom class, she had decided to indulge herself a little.

Sighing softly, Kawakami leaned back, legs crossed as the warm water reaches her chest, using a towel to soak the rest of her; unaware of not being alone. Another presence entered the female side of the bathhouse, and it looms in on Kawakami.

It’s only until the presence enters the water, that Kawakami realizes she’s not alone. She nearly gasps when she opens her eyes.

Only to quickly relax, seeing who it is. “Jeez Tae, you gave me scare!”

“Hmm.” Tae Takemi clad in just a towel, much like Kawakami smiles coyly at the teacher. “Almost had you.”

“I’m getting used to your presence miss doctor.” Kawakami deadpans with one eye open. “I thought some random pervert had snuck in. I was about ready to scream you know.” She chuckled.

Tae moved in close, leaning in to hug her gently “That would have been bad for both of us.” Her head rested upon Kawakami’s shoulder.

Kawakami rested a hand on her head, scratching it gently. “Long day?” She inquired.

“Very…” she whined, nuzzling her face against Kawakami’s neck. “The patients wouldn’t stop coming for their miracles.”

“Yeah same here.” Kawakami sighs, nodding “But don’t worry. It’s over now.” She smiled gently and kissed the top of her head. “And Becky’s going to take care of you~” she adds with a cheeky tone.

“Mmhmm...” Tae leaned back and cupped Kawakami’s cheeks before kissing her gently “How was your day?” She asked after she broke the kiss.

Kawakami sighs, relaxing into the kiss of her girlfriend. “Grading is a pain Tae.” She groans, leaning her head back “I’m never going to get used to that.”

Tae chuckles, seeing her girlfriend like this, in a weird way is cute. “You can quit if you want.” She leans on her side, letting her hand slide from Kawakami’s chest to lower. “I _am_ in need of a secretary you know.”

“Hmm…” Kawakami lets out a soft gasp, relaxing under Tae’s touch. “That’s tempting. I get to see you more…”

“Mmhmm…you can even move in, if you want.” Tae spoke softly, lips trailing Kawakami’s neck. “I certainly don’t mind the company.” her hand passes by the towel...

“Mm…you definitely don’t…you, me, and alcohol.” Kawakami chuckles. A mild gasp leaves her lips “Tae we’re in public…!” she whispers through gritted teeth, cheeks tinted red as she glares at her.

“Mmhmm…its dangerous isn’t it?” Tae slyly smiles at Kawakami. “And you’re not stopping me.”

“W-well…” Dammit, caught in the act. “I-I just th- _aah_ …!” Kawakami bit her lip, leering at Tae “Not there…!”

Tae shushes Kawakami, playfully winking at her “Well miss teacher? I can go on, or you can stop me.”

“Just…” Kawakami groans, eyeing the spring. “Dammit you turned me on. Hurry up…!”

“As you wish~” Tae chuckles as she continues her underwater exploration, delighted at Kawakami’s best attempts to not get into it, even though she is totally into it. “Say Sadayo…I might take a vacation soon, maybe for summer.” She rests her elbow on the corner as she eyes Sadayo “2 weeks, maybe 3. Care to come? It’d be lonely…”

“Oh, miss alcohol not available?- _mmm_ …” Kawakami covered her mouth to muffle a moan, glaring at Tae. “Damn you, you know I like that…!”

“Yes well, doctor’s orders.” Tae winks “But seriously-“

“-Yes I’ll go with you. Where?” she spoke through gritted teeth.

“Hmm…” Tae pondered it “Haven’t decided yet. Maybe I’ll visit some shrines, or just get lost in the wild unknown. Perhaps we’ll encounter the lost land of Yomi, or a paradise near the sakura trees.”

“Aren’t you optimistic- _aah_ …”Kawakami shivered under Tae’s butterfingers. “Oh the _hell with it_ …” she spoke hushed and tackles Tae, making a splash.

The next few minutes, laughs and other sounds are heard.

…

_Tae and Sadayo spend a long time at the bathhouse…_


End file.
